A Gem of the Night Sky"
by Taye Blanchet
Summary: About aaaaaall the characters in the nightworld, and an added few! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from Gem, they were all invented by the wonderfully talented LJ. Smith.

Author's notes: _Italics_ are the characters _thoughts_. That's all you need to know!

*******************

A Gem of The Night sky.

A fan. Fic. By Tai Blanchet

Chapter 1: Alignment

Gem looked up at the stars and wondered where her little brother, Aidan had gone.  He had had gone missing in the summer last year and she was sure that a werewolf had snatched him.  Gem herself was a vampire.  Like most of her kind, she was unnaturally beautiful.  Her hair was a deep chestnut brown and her eyes were of the deepest green with a silvery tinge.  Gem looked as if she was the never-been-kissed virgin type of girl, but how wrong was that!?  She had only known that she was a vampire for a year, the exact same year her brother had gone…  She had often wondered how it was impossible for not to have know about being a vampire, she gave up wondering after a while though… Aidan was her main concern now.  She was part of what was known as Jez's gang, but since then Jez was found to be the wild power and all of the members of her gang were now part of the dammed daybreakers.  Vampires were never keen on Circle daybreak but they all were there for a reason.  Counselling.  Most of Jez's gang had been renegade vampires and they all had motives to kill humans or other nightworld beings.  Gem joined at the last minute, before the gang had been split up.  Her motive was to find the werewolf she thought had snatched her brother.  But now her hunting days were over and she had to spend long boring days at the sanctuary's high school learning how to control herself and to learn about the world around her.

* * *

          _If I think about this carefully…_ Gem thought to herself, _The daybreakers might actually be able to help me find Aidan… When I find that werewolf!!! No hang on count to ten…let your anger flow out through you fingers and toes…. Ahhh that's better.  Hmmmm those counselling classes are really paying off!!!_  They were in history at the moment and Gem could never concentrate in it.  Thea, a witch around her age was nudging her.

          "Have you any idea what he's ob about?" she whispered.

          "Not a clue! I really can't concentrate in history… it makes me think about the past and I don't like doing that… you know because of Aidan…"

          "I can understand that.  I'll never be able to see my best friend and my cousin, Blaise again.  I've had to leave behind my Grandma and her shop, the school… I've had to leave lots of things behind to…"

          "Well at least we've got something in common.  I'm finding it really hard to make new friends.  No one seems to understand me, most of the people I've spoken to here were glad to leave their homes…"

          "Well they say it but they never mean it.  That's why lots of us have counselling.  So why did you have to join us then?"

          "Well I was part of Jez's gang until she was found to be the wild power and then the rest of the gang were brought here because apparently we're renegades or something… I'm not I just want revenge… I don't know if Aidan's even alive…"

          "I was sent here because I found my human soulmate and because I accidentally summoned a potentially dangerous old witch that practically killed me and Eric!" 

          "And you're ok with that?!"

          "Well I wasn't at first, I was always depressed about it but I've come to terms with it… so has Eric…"

          "Oh… Well I haven't got anyone here… I was actually kinda hoping that the people here would be able to find my little brother…"

          "I'm sure they can… so you're a vampire huh?"

          "How d'you guess?"

          "C'mon I've lived knowing about the nightworld all my life.  I'm gunna know what a vampire looks like!"

          "Hee hee!  So what do you lot do for fun?"

          "Well I can take you shopping at the sanctuary village… we could get you a symbol…"

          "A what?"

          "Well since you're a vampire you're sign is a black rose so we'll get you a necklace, ring, bracelet, hair scrunchie anything with a black rose on it!"

          "Ummmm ok… how much is that gunna cost? I haven't got much…"

          "I'll treat you! Blaise pays in fifty dollars a month into my account, and I haven't spent anything for a while… so we'll splash out!"

          "Well if you want to… What's you're sign?"

          "Mine's a black dahlia, the shifters have black lilies and the werewolves have black foxgloves."

          "I really don't wanna bring werewolves into this conversation…"

          "You can't really be certain that it was a werewolf y'know…"

          "Well I I'm fairly sure… I knew a bit about them before… there was these travelling vampires and they told me about my area and the nightworld inhabitants… the boy told me about the werewolves and from what he told me I'm pretty sure it was a werewolf…"

          "We'll look into it then." The a said determinedly

          "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!! CLASS DISMISSED!!!"  Shouted Mr. Lacy.

          "Hee hee! He's a bad tempered werewolf I wouldn't mind if you got you're teeth into!" Thea said cheekily.

          "Mmmm that would make history fun then wouldn't it!"

Thea was the first person that Gem has spoken to properly about Aidan.  It was like the heavy weight that had been resting on her shoulder for the last year, had started to be lifted.  Thea might happen to be the one person she would ever trust at the sanctuary, but you never know.

* * *

Gem was walking slowly back to her dorm.  She hadn't felt so carefree in along time.  Poppy, a made vampire and Jez another vampire were her roommates.  Gem only knew of her abilities. She actually knew nothing of the nightworld and was oblivious to the situations around her.  With the wild powers being hunted for etc.  Jez was spread elegantly on the couch with her flaming red hair cascading over her shoulders.  She was painting her nails blood red with a very satisfied look on her face.  Jez hadn't had a blood meal for nearly 2 and half years now, she was half human and half vampire so she didn't need the blood to live.  Poppy on the other hand, had been very ill while she was human.  James Rasmussen, her best friend had turned her into a vampire to save her.  This was illegal without the permission of elders so they ran away to prevent being caught.  Circle Daybreak had found them now and brought them back to the sanctuary.

          "Hey Guys!" Gem said with a false smile fixed to her face.

          "Afternoon!" Poppy chuckled back. _God this is hard, why won't they just talk to me!_

          "So how was your lesson with Mr. Lacy? I hear he can be quite a snore." Jez purred.

          "It was…"

          "Boring? I know I had him last year!" Poppy and Jez had finished high school a year ago and were still having a few lessons a week to prepare them for a physical test later that year.

          "I know! I did have a chance to sit down and have a talk with Thea, y'know she's pretty cool."

          "I hear she caused quite a rumble back I LA. You know she sounds pretty dangerous, you might wanna be careful around her."  Rowan Redfern was standing in the doorway.  She seemed to have slipped downhill mentally, the reason was unclear so she was sent to the sanctuary.

          "Ignore her Gem, Thea's one of the only half decent people in the nightworld." Poppy chimed. _Why is she so chirpy? She's never normally bouncing off walls… I'll ask Jez Later. _Jez was definitely the ringleader here.  She was he one with the power and knowledge and everyone treated her like royalty.  Her soulmate Morgead treated her like a princess and would wait on her hand and foot, _very unlike a normal vampire_ thought Gem.

          "What's the date today anyone?" Jez asked.

          "The 18th" replied Poppy.  "My planets are aligned! That means I have the most amount of power ever!"

          "Not exactly, you heard what the professor said, it's only as much power as you can handle."

          "What's that about?"  Gem asked suddenly very curious.

          "All beings in the nightworld have a centre of power, this is the sign of the planet you're born under.  Poppy was born under mercury and when the next two planets are aligned with it, that is when she can access the power she wants or needs.  Most of us don't know how to do this.  It was restricted as a rule, I mean if we could access our powers then the world wouldn't exist would it!" The words rolled of Jez's tongue.  She looked so intelligent and beautiful.  Admiration was filling Gem's head again.

          "How do you know all that?"

          "Advanced something or other, we have to study it as part of the law, it's interesting though isn't it?"

          "Yeah… do you know all the alignment thingys?"

          "No but I know a few, the cusps are the hardest to remember because they're a combination of planets, way to confusing."

          "Don't frizzle your hair Jezebel, we wouldn't want it really be on fire now would we?!"

          "I told you never to call me that!  You wouldn't want to make me mad would you?"

          "STOP IT!"  This would often happen between Jez and Poppy.  They would argue over the simplest thing, like which nail varnish was better.  Poppy was annoying though.  As she was a newly made vampire she still hadn't learnt how to channel her natural power yet.  But like all made vampires, she liked the thought of the extra power.  "I'm going to leave you two to calm down and sort out whatever problems you've this time, I'll be back in about an hour."

          "Ok, hey kid, don't be to late."  Gem rolled her eyes; Jez really did like to think of herself as the leader.

          "Don't call me kid!"

          "Whatever you say…kid."  Gem walked out of the room with a smile.  For someone who was supposed to mature she was the one who acted like a kid.

Chapter 2 coming soon…

***************************************************************

Authors note:  I've had fun writing the beginning of this story, I have had a few problems with the alignment part.  If anyone wants to offer me any help, it'll be greatly appreciated.  I've written a few stories before and decided to leave them again until later.  When I came back to read this one again, I realised that this is actually one of my better pieces!  Well like I said, please give me reviews, I'd love to here them, chapter 2 should be up in around a month!!! See you guys later,

Love

~*~*Tai*~*~


End file.
